Terminals such as smart phones, portable phones, and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) have recently provided a wider range of services and additional functions. According to the related art, a terminal is equipped with a camera, a microphone, a speaker, a display, a wireless communication module, and sensors. Accordingly, the terminal provides many functions in order to satisfy various users' demands.
Particularly, the terminal may provide a variety of Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) using the display. If sound sources can be visualized on the display and controlled, the hearing-impaired as well as ordinary users will benefit from the terminal.
For example, if the terminal provides a function of detecting adjacent sound sources and displaying the positions of the sound sources, the hearing-impaired as well as the ordinary users may use the terminal more conveniently.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.